Prisoners of Fate
by Fire Mistress
Summary: [SessKag]After witnessing Inuyasha confessing his feelings to Kikyo, a despaired Kagome runs from the scene, unaware of the threat ahead. When danger arises, however, she is saved by the most unlikely person. (I'm bad at summaries .)


**I**nu-**y**asha -

**P**risoners **O**f **F**ate

**W**ritten by: **F**ire **M**istress

**C**ouple: **S**esshomaru/**K**agome

**R**ating: **P**G-13

**G**enre: **R**omance/**D**rama/**A**dventure

**D**isclaimer: **I **do not own any of these characters. They rightfully belong to their respectful owners. The story, however, was created to entertain those fans that can't get enough of Inu-yasha. Please refrain from copying. Arigatou.

**A**n: **H**i, everyone. This story is an oldie that I picked up and revised. The story takes place when Kagome sees Inuyasha confessing his love to Kikyo. Please enjoy!

**C**hapter 1: **L**oss of **M**e

_"…Can you hear cathedrals falling? All the universe is calling. Cry single cello, from your heart…" _

**-Celine Dion; Prayer.**

**T**he heavy, dark clouds concealed the once heavenly blue sky, as fog covered the Feudal Era's lands. Thunders roared and lightning flashed wildly, warning the villagers of a great storm coming ahead. Everyone took the utmost caution, picking the best of their crops and fresh water to later on store them in a safe place. This time of year, weather like this happened often, and the villagers wanted to be prepared for this terrible typhoon that was promising to destroy and flood most of the agriculture and homes. Everybody was preparing for the worst, except one person…

Kagome noticed how the air around her was becoming colder than it was just a few minutes ago. She shivered lightly, and almost wished instantly that she would have brought a sweater with her when she decided to leave. But at that moment, she didn't think of what she would need for the road. She didn't think of what she would eat or even of how she would protect herself from the hungry youkai that wandered the night in search of helpless pray. All she knew was that she needed to run away. She needed to clear her heart and mind, letting all that has been bottled up inside her evaporate and set her free. Kami knows how much she wanted to be free. Free from having to search for the remaining of the Shikon no Tama, from having to fight Naraku and his detachments, from encountering Kikyo and reminding herself that she was only a dysfunctional copy of someone who was known to be one of the greatest miko to ever live, and most, free her heart from loving Inuyasha.

Without her noticing, a small tear cascaded smoothly from her hazel eyes, down her rosy cheeks. She thought about drying it off, but decided against it; raising her face up to the sky and letting the rain that had began to fall fiercely pour on her face and mix with her salty tears, hoping that this will help her subside her pain. She closed her eyes, trying to clear her mind and soul from the hell she was destined to live, but as soon as she did, images of Inuyasha and Kikyo crept from her weak heart to her mind, making her remember the painful moment that she lived just a couple of hours ago.

Kagome had come from the well that morning after remaining there a couple of days. She was infuriated with Inuyasha for a reason she herself have forgotten, and so decided to return and make amends. Just as soon as she came out, however, she noticed Kikyo's soul snatchers flying towards the forest. In its beak, it carried some kind of a radiant blue circle, most likely the stolen souls that were needed in order to maintain the corpse walking. Kagome snorted, very unlike her, she knew, but when it came to Kikyo, every fiber in her body tensed and her blood stared to boil. She wondered what the ghost was doing there, but just shrugged and decided to let it be. Then again if she didn't find out what was going on, her curiosity was going to keep nagging at her until she satisfied it, and taking her heavy backpack, she followed the soul snatchers.

The trip to the forest seemed longer than she had anticipated. Almost so, that she was at the border or giving back and returning to Kaede, almost until her eyes met the person she had expected to see there the least. Inuyasha stood in front of Kikyo proudly, almost in an intimidated way, forcing Kikyo to back up against the tree that was behind her. He placed both of his arms around her, not allowing her eyes to wander around. Kagome instinctually hid on one of the trees. Peeking once in a while to see what was happening between the hanyou she has come to love and her rival. Inuyasha didn't seem to notice her arrival or probably he did and chose to ignore it, so Kagome as best as she could, tried to be as soundless as possible.

"Inuyasha, stay away from me! You are hurting me! Why can't you just leave me alone?!" screamed an angry Kikyo as she tried to pushed Inuyasha away from her. Inuyasha, though loosing his grip on her a bit, still kept holding onto her, refusing to let go.

"I can't leave you alone! I just can't!" responded Inuyasha. He tried holding back tears, but found himself unable to do so. He had already lost her once and he refused to loose her again. He would do anything he can to keep her at his side, no matter the cost.

"Why?" was all she simply asked. Inuyasha stood there silently, a little shocked at her question. Slowly, he lifted his hand to her right cheek, caressing it ever so lovely and tenderly that Kagome's lips parted slightly. She couldn't believe it. It was a dream. What she was watching before her was just a terrible nightmare. She couldn't nor wanted to believe what was happening. Inuyasha…he touched Kikyo like he actually still cared for her. Like the only woman that existed in his mind and soul for all these time was her and only her. Like he was still…

"Because I still love you."

Inuyasha ears perked up at the hearing of a small gasp. It was very light for any normal human to hear, but being the son of one of the greatest youkai dog to ever rule the Western Lands, he was able to hear it and trace it back to its source. Inuyasha's eyes widened surprised, and his lips parted. How could he be such a fool? He was standing here telling Kikyo how much he loved her when Kagome has been there listening to everything he have said. He was shocked beyond belief, and for once, the dog demon has found himself speechless.

Kagome's eyes stared to water up, but she refused to let one single tear drop. She didn't want to show any weakness in front of Inuyasha, and even less, Kikyo. She will rather die than giving that bitch the satisfaction of seeing her hurt, spirit and heart crushed. Inuyasha opened his mouth and closed it again, as if wanting to say something but hesitating. Finally, he gathered all his strength and breathed heavily, but before he could say anything, Kagome turned and ran away. Inuyasha tried following her, but was stopped by Kikyo from doing so.

And that's what happened. That's how Kagome had come to travel alone in the dangerous wilderness of the forest and the threat of an upcoming storm. Kagome sighted, tears still falling freely like the rain that has kept pouring continuously down to the earth. She wondered how Sango, Miroku and Shippou were holding up; probably waiting for the storm to secede to look for her. She couldn't afford for them to find her, and so she must cover as much ground as she possibly can before that happens. She couldn't see Inuyasha now. She knew that if she did, she will break down and beg him to stay with her, that she loved him. But she couldn't bring herself to do that. No. She had too much pride and dignity for that. And so for preventing herself from committing such stupidity, she decided to find the Shikon no Tama by herself, or at least, until she has heal well enough to be able to face him without crumbling once again.

Kagome silently cursed the weather as she kept walking aimlessly through the forest. If this kept up, she was going to be forced to find shelter to protect her from getting any sickness. But then again, she didn't really care; for she knew that it wasn't going to hurt as badly as her heart was aching at this very moment.

A loud roar caused Kagome to shake herself awake from her thoughts and grab the bow and arrow, her only protection. She scanned the area thoroughly, preparing herself from was has threatened her life just a couple of seconds ago.

"Who's there?" she asked nervously, although trying to sound as fearless as she could. She held onto the piece of the Shikon no Tama that was so beautifully adorned around her neck. No matter what happened, she was determined to protect that Shikon no Tama at all cost. She was going to let no filthy demon possess what her friends and her have so hardly fought for, the jewel that countless of innocent lives have been lost to, for no reason.

"Come on, you dirty demon. I'm not afraid of you," she lied. How she wished she had Inuyasha with her, but she'll be dammed if she called out to him. _Guess that this one is up to me_.

A low, sinister laughter came from behind the bushes as a gigantic, four-headed snake came forth. He stood well over fifteen feet and could have easily overpowered this fragile girl who has dared to challenge and insult him. Kagome's hand trembled at the monster's sight, but she held her bow tighter, determined to shoot one of her purifying arrows at the beast's heart.

"You dare to speak to me like that, human? You are either naïve or a fool. You have no idea who you are messing with," warned the youkai as he made his way closer to Kagome. A sudden shudder made its way from the bottom of her spine all the way to her nuke, but she refused to falter. She couldn't be afraid now. Her very life depended on it. Besides, she wasn't really too trilled to let Kikyo have her soul back. So with all the courage she could muster, she said:

"Blah…has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?"

The snake youkai swung his tail in an attempt to throw Kagome's body, but failed as Kagome managed to barely escape the hit. The snake seemed to be getting angrier by the moment, as it realized that this girl wasn't going to be as easy a prey as others has been. Quickly, Kagome aimed her purifying arrow at the youkai, hitting it on one of its eyes. Blood began to pour like water as it let out a painful cry, cursing Kagome to no ends.

"Damn you! A miko, I see. That's why I'm having such a hard time killing you. No matter. That Shikon you have will be mine and your pretty head will come along with it, too!"

Before she had any time to react, the youkai snake constricted Kagome's body with its tail, squishing her until she was lacking the air she needed to survive. Her head began to feel light, almost drowsy. She let out a screamed as his grip around her tightened even more. Agony, sadness, pain, anger, fear…every emotion she was feeling at the moment was released into that single scream.  

A small tear escaped Kagome's eyes. She didn't want to die here. She would not let her family down. What would her mother do if she found out that her daughter had died in the arms of a youkai? What about Souta, her grandpa and the rest of her friends? Could she really cause them that much pain?  

Kagome wiggled a bit, struggling to breathe and perhaps free herself. She had to think of some way to free herself from him. But how? An idea suddenly struck Kagome. She thought about it a bit more, but she felt her life already slipping from her grasp. This was no time to ponder if this idea will work, she'll just have to do it. Taking a small breath, Kagome gathered her courage and bit the youkai.

"Ah…wench!!!" he screamed in pain as he threw Kagome, making her body hit the tree forcefully. Kagome cried in agony, as she tasted the blood that was coming from the corner of her bruised lips. She tried to stand up, but stumbled unto the muddy floor. Looking around, she noticed her bow and arrow carelessly thrown a bit further from where she laid. She tried to read it, but the yokai blocked her way.

"Fool, where do you think you are going?" Kagome gasped in fear as she tried to retreat from the coming youkai. His lips formed into a sinister smile as he came closer to his prey. Kagome's eyes widened as her back hit solid tree. She closed her eyes, as her body trembled uncontrollably. Silently, she prayed for a miracle to happen. She didn't care if it was Inuyasha that came to save her. She just wanted to be saved by somebody - anybody.

When the attack never came, however, Kagome opened her eyes ever so slightly. She covered her mouth in an attempt to hold off the breath that treated to come out from her shock. Long, beautiful white hair…Inuyasha…

…No…

This wasn't Inuyasha, this was…

"Sesshomaru"

Panic once again began to rise. This was truly one monster she knew she couldn't escape. Sesshomaru came closer to her, his eyes stoic, emotionless and indifferent to the world around him. She felt her body slowly falling into unconsciousness and cursed her luck. Now was not the time for her body to decide to rest. Even though she fought it, however, Kagome fainted.    

"Pathetic little human," was all the Lord of the Western Lands mustered. He turned around ready to leave when he felt a small pulling on his lower, right leg. Sesshomaru looked down at the little intruder, asking her without words what she wanted of him.

"Can Sesshomaru-sama take onee-chan with him?" came the innocent question. Sister? Since when have Rin considered his half brother's wench as a sister?

"No"

"Please?" she pleaded, her eyes open as wide as a sausage and filled with tears that were threatening to come out. Sesshomaru hated seeing her cry; not because he cared for her, but because his sensitive ears had to suffer the consequences of Rin's obnoxious screams. He really preferred taking the wench with him than Rin's screams.

Sesshomaru sighed as he picked Kagome up; placing her on his shoulders on the side of his tail, as to not hurt her more than she already was with his armor. Although, he didn't care for her welfare, he most certainly doubted that Rin was going to be pleased at seeing him torturing her. Calling Ah-Un, they left to their destination.          

**A**n: I have a feeling that I misspelled onee-chan. If I did, please tell me .. I really hope you enjoyed it. Please RnR.


End file.
